Substitute
by Sariyuki
Summary: Shounen ai. Hakkai Sanzo. Hakkai wanted some fresh air, Sanzo kept polluting the air...


Title: Substitute  
Author: Sariyuki  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki. If I do, I would lock Cho Hakkai in an-energy-ball-proof room forever! (So no one could take him away from me, well except for Sanzo, occasionally of course)  
Notes: This story is written for the SanzoxHakkai ML Valentine's Day Challenge. So expect fluff, sap and the likes.   


====== 

The two of them were sitting by the lake and Hakkai thought that life couldn't be more peaceful than this. They were resting from the long journey on the road and trying to stretch away the stiffness of their bodies. It really was so peaceful. 

"Come here, you smelly monkey!" 

"You come HERE if you dare!" 

Water splashed around, screams and yells could be heard even from a respectable distance. Hakkai smiled and inhaled the scent of his surrounding. Summer was coming. He nodded in a satisfactory manner. It was a good spot that they had picked to rest. Gojyo and Goku were certainly enjoying their little game in the small lake. 

"What a pair of idiots." 

Hakkai turned his head around to see the grumpy face of the leader of the group. 

"My, my," he answered mildly. "What's bothering you, Sanzo?" 

Sanzo put a cigarette between his lips and made a face, "How could you stand it everyday? They were like a broken record for heaven's sake." 

Hakkai mused on the question for a brief second, "Well, if you put it that way..." 

Sanzo glared, "How would YOU put it?" 

"Well, I would say that Gojyo is very fond of Goku. He's acting like an older brother to him. Don't you think so?" 

Sanzo snorted, "Older brother, sure." 

Hakkai sighed. This argument wasn't going anywhere. So he changed the topic deliberately. 

"You've been chain smoking ever since we stopped here." 

Sanzo glared, "So?" 

"Well, it feels kind of smoky here, if you know what I mean," replied Hakkai undeterred by the deadly glares that Sanzo's giving him. 

Sanzo continued to glare, "Go away from me then." 

"That's rather a selfish thing to say, don't you think? After all I was the one who found this nice little picnic spot," replied Hakkai with the calmness of the desert. 

Sanzo found no flaws in Hakkai's argument. He gritted his teeth. 

"So you want me to go away?" 

Hakkai's eyes went wide, "No, that's not what I mean at all." 

"What do you want then?" 

A lesser man than Hakkai would probably cower and run as fast as he could upon hearing the tone in Sanzo's voice. But Hakkai was calmly pouring sake for himself and smiling, as always. 

"Is it not possible for you to stop smoking even for, let's say, ten or fifteen minutes? I want some fresh air." 

"I don't think so!" snapped Sanzo. 

A lesser man would probably have enough common sense not to pursue this argument but Hakkai wasn't a lesser man so he asked, 

"Why?" 

The side of Sanzo's temple began to throb dangerously. It was a sure sign of someone was going to get it, whatever it was. He clenched and unclenched his fist. Hakkai was being infuriatingly annoying at the moment. Sanzo wondered if this was Hakkai's way to pick a fight with him. 

Hakkai saw the throbbing temple and realized that he might have pushed his luck too far. Quickly he thought of something. Something to sooth the monk's anger. Something nice. 

Hakkai grinned. 

"What about a substitute?" 

Sanzo glared, "What substitute?" 

Clearly, Hakkai was up to something, Sanzo knew this much. But what was it? It wasn't like Hakkai at all to annoy him to no end like this. And he didn't like the way Hakkai was grinning at him like that. Something was telling him it wasn't right. 

"A substitute for your smoke." 

Maybe Hakkai was drunk, thought Sanzo. Could it be? 

"What the hell do you mean?" Sanzo could feel that he was about to explode. 

"This," said Hakkai as quick as a lightning his face was an inch away from Sanzo's. His right hand stole the cigarette away from Sanzo's unresisting fingers and threw it away. Sanzo was about to grab his gun but he was too late. 

Hakkai pressed his lips on the monk's lips and kissed him passionately. His tongue danced inside Sanzo's mouth and tried to taste every corner of it. Sanzo's eyes fluttered to a close as he savoured the taste of Hakkai inside his mouth. The world seemed to come to a halt. There wasn't a sound heard except for their Hakkai's breathing and the sound of his heart going faster and faster. 

Suddenly, Hakkai broke away. 

And the magic broke. Sanzo could hear the sound of his surrounding again. The wheel of the world had turned again. And he could hear his uneven breathing and feel the hot surge coming to his face. He tried to gain his composure. 

"is what I mean," smiled Hakkai. He looked flushed and a little out of breath himself. 

Sanzo pushed Hakkai's body away. 

"What a lame way to get a kiss." 

Hakkai raised one eyebrow, "Didn't I give you a nice substitute for your cigarette?" 

The edge of Sanzo's lips curved upwards, "Not quite." 

"Why is that so?" 

Sanzo smirked, "A cigarette lasts longer." 

"Well," Hakkai scratched his head absentmindedly. "If that's what you want..." 

He leaned closer to kiss the monk once again. 

"Oh, by the way," Hakkai suddenly stopped. "You surprisingly taste sweet, Sanzo. With a hint of tobacconess." 

Sanzo looked really annoyed right now, "Just... stop talking, will you?" 

"Okay, okay," replied Hakkai trying hard not to burst out laughing. 

He placed his hand on Sanzo's chest and claimed once again the sweet taste of Sanzo's lips and took care to make it the longest lasting kiss the both of them would ever experience. 

Sanzo heart was racing, his adrenalin level was dangerously high. He could feel his hands moving on their own accord, caressing and clawing onto Hakkai's damn clothing. Unconsciously he could feel that his whole body was burning with desire. Suddenly he felt so hot inside and out. What he really wanted right now was... a bed. 

This wasn't right! thought Sanzo, in between his consciousness. 

Hakkai's lips were sweeter than tobacco. 

And his body was certainly hotter than fire. 

And when they pulled apart and gazed into each other eyes, the thoughts of right and wrong were somehow deteriorated. Sanzo was never one to give a damn about such thing anyway. 

"Sanzo," whispered Hakkai, still locking gaze with Sanzo's. His breathing was ragged and his lips a little swollen. And Sanzo would not find a finer sight than this. If there was only one word to define Hakkai right now, it was "ravishing". 

Sanzo's trying to calm his raging heart at the same time forming an intelligent answer, "Yes?" 

"Did you," asked Hakkai with a twinkle in his eyes. "Did you say 'a bed' earlier?" 

Sanzo's eyes went wide. 

"Well, I could have misheard," said Hakkai mildly. 

"Maybe you did," replied Sanzo levelly. 

Hakkai smiled and there was mirth in his green eyes. 

"Maybe I did." 

Awkward silence. 

"But that's a good suggestion," said Sanzo suddenly. 

Hakkai's smile couldn't get any wider. 

"I happen to think so too." 

==== End ==== 


End file.
